


True Love Causes Amazing Things

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pregnancy, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: "I did a pregnancy test."





	True Love Causes Amazing Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ussjellyfish on Tumblr. :)

Regina had accepted that Snow and Maleficent would probably never be friends. Despite the former being able to forgive her after everything, she could understand why Maleficent struggled with it.

 

Which is why she was surprised to walk into her home and find the two sitting together on the couch. They looked like they had been crying, tissues piled up on the coffee table. Snow looked up and saw her, giving her a small smile.

 

“I better be going.” She squeezed Maleficent’s shoulder. “Call me, okay? I’m here, whatever you need.” She got up and gave Regina a quick hug before leaving.

Regina raised an eyebrow, walking closer to the couch. “What was that all about? I thought you two hated each other.”

“Snow never hated me.”

“But you hated her.”

“I was at the store and I needed help…she was there.” Maleficent shrugged. “Look, I’ve been working out my issues with her. She was able to with you.”

“Yes, but why were you crying? Did you have a fight? Hash it all out?”

“Not really.” Maleficent gulped and stood up, smoothing down her skirt. “I’ve been late. I didn’t really understand why, I’ve probably been getting my period for a couple hundred centuries. The rare exception was when I was pregnant with Lily.”

Regina tilted her head to the side. “But that wouldn’t be possible…unless you’ve been cheating on me.”

Maleficent rolled her eyes. “Of course I haven’t. I thought the same, until I talked to Rumple. He said that true love’s magic can do mysterious things. So…I did a pregnancy test.”

 

Regina felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She walked closer to her, just then noticing the stick on the table. She picked it up, blinking a few times as she saw the pink plus sign. The tears gathered in her eyes as she looked back up at Maleficent.

 

“You’re pregnant,” she whispered.

Maleficent nodded, tears back in her eyes once again. “I’m pregnant.”

“How…I mean…I knew true love was powerful…”

“I didn’t realize how powerful it was until now, either.”

“We’re going to have a baby.” A big smile spread across Regina’s face and she dropped the test, wrapping her arms around Maleficent’s waist. “We’re going to have a baby!”

“I saw the test,” Maleficent said with a laugh.

“Henry’s going to be a big brother!”

“You think he’ll be upset about not being the only kid in the house anymore?”

“Are you kidding me? He used to beg me for a baby sibling all the time.” Her face softened.

“So, it’s safe to say you’re happy?”

“I’m ecstatic. What about you?”

“I’m so unbelievably happy.” She kissed her. “Think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”

“Well, there’s a 50/50 shot at both. The question is…magic or not?”

“One of their moms is a dragon and the other a beautiful sorceress.”

Regina cocked an eyebrow. “Beautiful, huh?”

“Oh come on, this is how we got into this situation in the first place.”

“You can’t deny it’s fun.”


End file.
